1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording head of the type in which a plural number of piezoelectric vibrators are disposed in opposition to a plural number of nozzle openings, and ink droplets are jetted from the nozzle openings, with the aid of the extension of the piezoelectric vibrators.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The ink jet recording head of the on-demand type has been known. In this type of the recording head, a nozzle plate with a plural number of nozzle openings and a vibration plate partially elastically deformable by the piezoelectric vibrators are oppositely disposed thereby to form a pressure chamber. After ink is sucked into the pressure chamber through the contraction and extension of the piezoelectric vibrators, the vibrators are extended to jet ink droplets through the nozzle openings. The improved ink jet recording head of this type is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,355. To improve the junction state of the piezoelectric vibrators and the vibration plate, a coupling member is interposed between each piezoelectric vibrator and the vibration plate. Use of the coupling member provides an efficient transmission of displacement of the piezoelectric vibrator to the pressure chamber.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho. 63-25942, a leg is used for the same purpose, but the leg is wider than the piezoelectric member and its width is substantially equal to the channel.
In this patent, an additional work to set the coupling members between the piezoelectric vibrators and the vibration plate is essential. This work makes the manufacturing process complicated.
Sometimes it fails to efficiently transmit the displacement of the piezoelectric vibrator to the pressure chamber or the force generated by the piezoelectric vibrators reaches and deforms part of the vibration plate where should not be deformed. As a result, ink meniscus is instable, viz., the called cross talk is caused.